If you love someone let them go
by Animecartooncomicgirl
Summary: what if Serena new why Darien broke up with her (SMR breakup) this deals with how both Serena and Darien feel and how they try and cope with the situation Darien handed them (the tile is an old saying I've heard if you love someone let them go if they come back to you they were meant for you if not they were never yours)


Started it on the 4/12/2013

**Animecartooncomicgirl: **this is my first none sailor moon cross over in years and it is also a re-write from 2 years ago so it might be a little crappy I'm not too thrilled with the title so if anyone has a better title drop me a line.I got the inspiration for this story after watching the sailor moon R episode the Cosmetic Caper and listening to the English version of Utada Hikaru song first love it's a sweet song

**Title: **If you love someone let them go

**Author:** Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings: **Serena/ Darien

**Genre: **hurt/comfort

**Warnings: **AR (Alternate Reality)

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own sailor moon

**Intro: **what if Darien told Serena from the beginning about the dream but still breaks up with her

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day of July 3rd 1993 it was 3:30pm and the school had just let out for Juuban Junior high, a girl with meatball style hair slowly made her way out of the building looking gloomy, _mum is going to kill me_ thought Serena. "Hey why the long face Serena?" the girl turned to see her two friends Amy Mizuno, and Lita Kino, "hey guys nothing's wrong" said Serena, "you sure?" asked Lita, "positive" said Serena flashing them her bubbly happy smile, together they all walked out of the school gates "ok then say will we see you at Raye's later?" asked Amy.

Serena heave a dejected sigh, "Yes Amy I'll be there for study session" the friends parted heading for home, Serena was walking down the side-walk moaning and groaning about the failed math test, she held in her hand. "I flunked another" said Serena miserably as she looked at the 32% scoring on the math test, up ahead Darien Shields dropped his book bag and lend against the road wall his face in his hand as a flash of his girlfriend's death flashed before his eyes_. _

_Serena she's in danger I have to do something but what _thought the distressed young man, although she had a miserable day something caught Serena's eye, cheering her up instantly, _its Darien but something doesn't look right_ thought Serena she quickly stuffed her test in her pocket then ran up happily calling her boyfriend's name.

"Darien Hi" said Serena cheerfully.

The 18-year-old turns around surprised, and after the vision he just had it was not someone he wanted to see, now, _no meatball head please don't come near me _Darien frantically thought. However, it was too late before he could do anything he had an arm full of his bubbly meatball head, "I'm so happy to see you I missed you so much and I have had such a miserable day today" said Serena.

It took all of Darien's will power to do and say the next thing "Serena I don't think we should be to close" with that, he pushed her gently away so that she was at arm's length, he then turned so that he didn't have to see the pain he knew his next words would bring.

"Serena we need to talk"

As soon as he said that Serena felt her heart-break, "no, no, Darien no." was Serena frantic plea, Darien sighed and turned back around to face her, "Serena please" he begged his girlfriend. "No because everyone knows that, the words we need to talk is always a symbol of something bad, so please don't say that please" said a heart-broken Serena as tears began filling her eyes.

It broke Darien's heart to see her lovely blue eyes sparkle with tears, Darien sighed, "come on standing here is not the best place I wish to have this conversion with you," Serena nodded sadly. So together they walked off to his apartment in silence; each step they took Serena felt her stomach churn unpleasantly while Darien felt like his chest was too tight as they walked a stray tear slipped from Serena's eye, she quickly whipped it but Darien still saw it and he felt a crack in his heart, he was hurting her and he had not even told her why they needed to talk

*****Apartment building/Darien's Apartment*****

They finally got to the Apartment building around 4:00pm they walked in and took the elevator to the top floor, the whole way up it was silent each lost in their own pain, the elevator signalled its stop and the doors opened. Darien allowed Serena to step out first, after stepping out of the elevator, they both made their way to Darien's apartment, as they stood outside Darien took his key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door before stepping aside and allowing Serena to enter.

Once inside Darien closed the door and they both walked further into the room, Serena walked over and sat down on the sofa, "would you like a drink?" asked Darien. "Um uh sure" Serena replied, she truly did not know how to act all she could focus on was that Darien needed to talk to her and from the sick feeling in her stomach it was not good.

Therefore, while Darien was busy in the kitchen, Serena tried to relax but the sick feeling would not allow her to, despite the warmness of the apartment she felt a chilled uncertain atmosphere permitting the air. The feeling made Serena shiver, she had a feeling that whatever he was going to talk to her about, was going to change them forever.

After a while, Darien walked into the living room, set his coffee on a coaster before handing Serena her glass of chocolate milk, after that he sat across from her, "so what is it you wish to talk to me about?" asked Serena as took a sip of her drink. Darien sat down across from her and closed his eyes, bracing himself, for the heart ranching pain he was about to bring the both of them, "Serena I don't think we should see each other anymore."

There was silence until the glass slipped from her hand and crashed spilling the chocolate milk all over the carpet; the crash brought Serena out of her state of shock. "I'm sorry" said Serena, "don't do that" said Darien as he saw her picking up the glass with her bare hands, Serena stopped looked up then look back at the glass, _Shattered like my heart _thought Serena.

Darien left to get the dustbin and brush, "here let me" he said coming back with the items in hand, Serena stood and stepped back, then walked to the kitchen, and got the dish cloth Darien had clean up the mess and put the glass pieces in the bin, by the time Serena walked out and over to the sofa. Serena bent to mop up the spilled drink, "why would you say that?" asked Serena as she heard Darien's footsteps stop behind her, "to keep you safe" replied Darien, "keep me safe from what?" asked Serena, as she stood up and walked off to dump the cloth in the sink before returning.

"From my version" said Darien, "what vision?" asked Serena, Darien sighed and sat back down, "the version I had…. He swallowed the lump in his throat…showing you dying" Serena gasped, "what when?" asked a shocked Serena. "I had the vision moments before you came running up to me" said Darien.

Serena stood her whole body shaking as tears filled her eyes, Darien saw this and stood up, and stepped towards her, but Serena held up her hand "don't just don't" the room began getting warm and she felt dizzy, so in the end she ran past Darien and out onto the balcony. Serena stood holding the railing it was the only thing holding her up, Serena breathed heavy as the wind caressed her face, and she had to close her eyes to make everything stop spinning and stop tears from falling.

"Serena" said Darien as he walked out onto the balcony Serena didn't say a word he placed a hand on her shoulder and was shocked when Serena shrugged it off, "please understand I'm breaking my heart and shattering my soul to do this" said Darien as tears ran down his face. Serena furiously shook her head trying to hold back tears, Darien was taken aback by the cold angry voice and the words that came with it "no Darien your running, instead of fighting this stupid vision you would rather run who says it will even come to pass" said Serena as she gripped the railing. .

"My visions of you came true remember, I can't bear the thought of you dying Serena so this needs to happen" he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you enough to break my heart and let you go" said Darien. "But not enough to fight" whispered Serena, she pulled away and walked back inside, Darien turned and followed, but walked up to her when he realised she was heading for the door, "wait."

Serena stopped and sighed, "Where are you going?" asked Darien, "I….have to go, thank you for not keeping this from me, but now I have to go, I'll… um see you around," Serena stammered she didn't care if she sounded nervous. All she knew was she needed to get away from him, the longer she stayed the more pain consumed her heart and soul, so she grabbed for the door knob and just as she turned to open the door, Darien grabbed her hand and before she could say or do anything, spines her gracefully around to face him, and takes her face in his hands.

"If I could find any other way I would but there is none" said Darien, he then kissed her forehead "goodbye my love" he says before stepping back and watches as she leaves his apartment walking out of his life but NEVER out of his heart. Serena had made her way to the elevator once the door opened, she stepped in and took the long lonely road down to the ground floor, and once the doors opened she stepped out and walked out of the building heading Cherry Hill Temple.

*****Cherry Hill Temple******

Serena arrived at the temple at 4:45pm and made her up the long steps to the temple when she stepped off the last step she saw her friend her guardians her protectors waiting for her, they saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong. They raced to her to find out what was bothering her, just as they got close Serena's shaky legs finally gave out, "Serena!" they cried out Lita being the closest caught her, "easy Serena I've got you" whispered Lita she and Mina helped her over to the temple steps. Once at the steps they sat her down, Lita and Mina remained standing while Raye sat on Serena's left and Amy sat on her right.

Lita was the first to speak, "what happened Serena?" The girl sighed close her eyes and said the words that brought her so much pain, "Darien broke up with me?" "Darien's broken up with you" Raye echoed, "but why?" asked Mina. "I don't understand you two have been together for centuries, and after all you have both gone through in the beginning after getting your memories back twice when the chance to be truly happy once more comes your way he just throws it away WHY?" asked a frustrated Amy.

Serena felt the tightness in her throat, "Serena" they all said concern laced their voice, Serena tried to sallow but grimaced as it cause her pain, Raye stood up, "I'll be back" she turned and headed into the temple minutes later Raye returned a glass of water in her hand. "here" she said handing the glass to Serena before sitting back down beside her distort friend, Serena took a sip and felt her throat relax, "thanks" Raye smiled, Serena inhaled and slowly exhaled to calm herself before saying

"When we got back to his apartment, He said he had a version, and explained that the version was of my death if we stayed together, I could see he was in pain he even broke down in front of me well behind me as I was facing away from him but I could hear it in his voice I told him in my hurt induced rage that he was running instead of fighting this stupid vision you would rather run" Serena explained. The girls gasped in shocked as they never thought that Serena would retaliate in such a way but understood why she did so, Serena continued her tale, "I also questioned him on whether or not the vision will even come to pass" said Serena.

"He told me to remember that the visions he had of me as the moon Princess asking him for the silver crystal came true" they all nodded, as they remembered Tuxedo mask telling them after a battle that he needed the silver crystal as a Princess kept asking for it. Of cause none of them including Darien knew that the Princess was Serena. "Serena maybe I should talk to him" Raye said calmly so not to upset her friend more than she was already.

"Why?" asked Serena her tone was gloomy and tired, they could all tell that explaining the ordeal had exhausted her, "I may be able to shed more light on this vision" said Raye, Serena sighed and shrugged the others all looked at each other. Raye stood up held out her hand, "why don't you rest here for a while, well the rest of us study and we'll take you home afterwards" said Raye Serena nodded, then Raye helped her to her feet and they all made their way into the temple and down to Raye's room.

On the way Amy said "tomorrow I'll come over and help you study" that made Serena shake her head and smile, when they entered Mina, Lita and Amy, sat around the table taking out their homework and school supplies. Raye meanwhile helped Serena to her bed and lade her down, she slipped Serena's shoes off and placed the covers over her, "thanks Raye" said a sleepy Serena, the fire scout smiled, "rest" Serena nodded and closed her eyes.

Raye then settled herself down beside Mina and Amy, they all began studying but every now and then glancing over at their sleeping Princess, after a while Lita stopped working and sighed with frustration. The girls looked at her, "Lita" said Mina with concern, "I just can't believe he did this to her" Lita hissed "and all because of a version" Mina said with disgust, Amy sighed, _looks like we won't be studying AGAIN,_ she thought.

But then the reason WHY, Serena was in such pain, hurt her, "does Darien think we can't protect Serena?" asked Amy, "obviously not" said Lita, Raye sighed "guys I'll talk to Darien and find out, now I think it's time we get Serena home" said Raye as she saw it was 5:00pm. They all nodded and stood up Raye walked over and shook Serena, "Serena wake up?" The girl groans before opening her eyes, "Raye" said Serena sleepily, "time to go home Serena" Raye replied. Serena nodded and yawned, before pulling back the covers, she slipped her feet into her shoes and stood up she straightened out her rumbled clothes just then the phone rang Raye picked it up.

**Raye**: hello Cherry Hill temple Raye speaking.

**Ikuko**: good afternoon Raye is Serena still there I know she was coming by for a study session

**Raye:** hello Mrs Tsukino yes Serena's here hold on I'll put her on

Ray put her hand to the mouth piece and looked at Serena, "Serena it's your mother" said Raye, Serena sighed and took the phone from her.

**Serena:** mum hi what can I do for you?

**Ikuko:** Serena are you on your way home

**Serena:** yes why

**Ikuko:** can you pick up Rini on your way home

Serena sighed

**Serena:** sure mum where is, she

**Ikuko:** she's at Darien's place dear

Serena felt her heart tighten and her breath leave her body like she had been kicked she then git her teeth to stop the sob as tears filled her eyes, and held the phone so tight that her knuckles turned white _why does she have to be there of all places_ thought a heartbroken and frustrated Serena.

Serena then closed her eyes,

**Serena**: fine I'll pick her up

Serena hung up the phone the girls grew concerned when they saw the look on Serena's face, "Serena what is wrong?" asked Mina, Serena smiled, "nothing expect I have to pick up Rini ….she trailed off as a lump formed in her throat. "Where is she?" asked Raye, "Darien's" said Serena before she started sobbing, Mina walked over hugging her Princess, "do you want us to go with you?" asked Mina as she held her friend while she cried.

"No thanks guys it's just WHY does, she have to be at the one place I don't want to go" said Serena as she whipped her tears, she then look at her four friends and smiled, "thanks for everything today guys" said a now smiling, Serena. "We are only a call away if you need us day or night no matter what" said Lita the other girls nodded in agreement, Serena nodded then left for a place she did not want to go.

*****Apartment building/Darien's Apartment*****

After a long slow 15 minute walk Serena entered the building and walked to the elevator then rode the long way to the top floor, once the doors opened Serena made her way out of the elevator down the too Darien's apartment. Once standing outside Darien's door Serena took a deep breath and knocked twice, after a while the door opened Drain flinched when he saw it was Serena, "is Rini ready?" asked Serena, Darien notice the tired tone she used, _ she looks tired_ he thought, "won't you come in Serena?" asked Darien politely as he stepped aside.

Serena walked in, yet gasp as Darien brushed against her while closing the door, once the door was close Serena partially scrambled to lean against the closed-door and distance herself from her love, "Rini can you gather your school work please Serena's here to pick you up?" asked Darien as he lent against the wall. "Ok Darien" said Rini's happy voice, after that it was quit until Darien heard Serena whisper "did any of it mean anything to you," Darien bowed his head before harshly saying "of cause it does."

"But your still willing to throw away everything we work so hard to gain twice just to protect me?" asked Serena, her voice was anger mixed with hurt, Darien banged his fist against the wall, Rini jumped when she heard the bang. "Stop it Serena just stop have you any idea the pain this is coursing ME I finally have you after losing you twice and now I'm forced to give you up, to keep you…. safe" said Darien his voice broke as he said safe.

Rini timidly walked into the entrance "I'm ready, Serena" she said quietly, without looking at the 6-year-old, Serena says "put your shoes on and please wait outside" Rini nods and Serena moves to the wall across from Darien. Rini opened the door and turned, "bye Darien" said Rini, Darien gave the child a small smile "bye Rini be good for Serena and her family," Rini nodded, and walked out closing the door, Serena immediately moved to lean against the door once more.

Tearfully she said her last words before leaving, "I suppose losing our memories twice and now this is a sign that we were not meant to be together after all" she let out a sob before turning and opening the door. Darien watch helplessly as she walked out, _I'm sorry Serena_ Darien thought watching her leave, "Serena are you ok?" Asked Rini as she saw the tears, "Fine now let's get out of here" said Serena furiously whipping the tears she walked off.

Serena stopped half way towards the elevator. "You coming Rini?" she asked looking behind her, "ah coming" said Rini running up to Serena, the doors opened and both stepped in the doors closed and there was silence. "Serena why are you crying?" asked Rini as she saw tears in Serena's eyes once more, "it's nothing" said Serena before wrapping her arms around herself, finally the elevator stops on the ground floor and the door open Rini walks out followed by Serena they both exit the building and made their way home.

Unknown to them Darien was watching them from his balcony "goodbye Serena" he said before turning and walking back inside, as they were walking back home Rini pointed to the sky, "Serena look" Serena looked to the 6-year-old then turn her eyes to the sky and saw paper falling _huh_ Serena thought. The teenager grabbed one as it fell and saw it just wasn't paper but flyers for some beauty thing Serena folds it up and placed it in her pocket, she then took Rini's hand and they continued on their way back home.

*****Tsukino house*** **

Serena and Rini walked through the door to the smells of curried rice, "we are home" said Rini as she walked to the kitchen after taking her shoes off, Serena slipped off her own shoes and slowly made her way upstairs, without even a hello to her family. Serena sighed and opened her bedroom door and looked around "Serena" Serena looked towards her bed and saw her guardian cat Luna.

The cat watched her charge and knew something was terribly wrong, "Serena is anything wrong?" asked Luna, "I don't want to talk right now Luna" whispered Serena as she lay down and curled herself into a ball, her voice held sadness and pain. Luna watch her with a curious look_, Something is very wrong_ _here_ thought the black moon cat after a while Serena sighed and rolled onto her back, _how could he does this to us after all we have been though_ Serena thought as she felt a lone tear slip from her eye, Luna saw this and asked, "Serena are you ok."

"I'm fine" replied the girl.

Serena then pulled the flyer out from her pocket unfolded it and looked at it, _maybe it time for a change_ she thought before refolding the flyer and putting it in her pocket before swing her legs off the bed and walking across the room to her bedroom door and opened it, "Serena where are you going?" asked Luna.

"Nowhere" replied Serena, dejectedly she excited her room and made her way down the stairs slipped on her shoes and left the house and made her way down the side-walk heading into town, once in town Serena began looking for the beauty shop and after 5 minutes she found the shop.

"Hmm beauty 4 you" Serena mused while standing in front of the shop _oh well let's see what they got _Serena thought before stepping inside, once inside Serena browsed the isles but had no idea what she was really looking for so decided to go to the counter for help. "Hi there may I help you?" asked the woman, "um yes I was looking for something to help change the way I look" said Serena but one look at the cashiers eyes sent a chill down Serena's spine.

_I don't like the look in the lady's eyes_ thought Serena, "um on second thought" Serena was about to step away when out of nowhere the woman grabbed Serena's arm' "hey let go of me pancake face" Serena yelled. Serena's outburst caught the attention of other shoppers who started exciting the shop, the woman glared "Pancake face well watch this" within seconds they woman turned into a monster from the Negamoon.

_Oh no a Negamoon monster_ Serena thought Serena finally got her arm free yet fell landing badly and cried out from the pain, across town Darien who was in his apartment and the girls who were at the temple all looked up "Serena's in trouble." Back in the beauty for you shop Serena held her sore ribs as she tried getting up from her bad landing only to have the Negamoon monster to come after her, Serena tried shielding herself suddenly something stopped the monster.

Serena looked down and saw a single red rose then slowly looked up at the window and glared, _great just bloody great _Serena thought as pain shot though her heart when she saw it was her ex standing on the windowsill. "Who do you think you are to tell young girls that the only way they can keep their guys is to cake themselves in cosmetics?" Tuxedo mask said, suddenly everything became misty _Sailor mercury_ thought Serena and seconds after that thought her four guardians showed up.

"Jupiter get Serena out of here" Venus whispered, "Yeah we can handle these guys "until you get back" said Mars looking at Serena, "Serena nodded Jupiter helped Serena to stand but noticed her wince "you ok?" asked Jupiter. Serena nodded so Jupiter got Serena to safety, "go to them they will need you" said Serena, Jupiter nodded and went to help her fellow scouts, the mist evaporates shocking the monster when she saw it was the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask, "hey where did that brat go" said the monster, the scouts and tuxedo mask. Sent out a full on attack while Serena transformed.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER" Serena shouts before transforming.

The scouts and Tux were beat, until…."Yo putty face looks don't count it's what is inside the person that counts and for trying to fool girl into thinking beauty is what you put on your face you are going to be moon dust" sailor moon shouts before leaping down to join her friends and ex. "In 5 seconds you are moon dust" with that sailor moon began powering up while the monster frantically tried putting her face back on, but in the end she was moon dust, moment later after everyone had recovered Tuxedo mask sailor moon and the scouts were standing just outside the entrance to the shop.

"Serena I have found injured shop girls in the basement you have to help them" said Luna who had gone with the girls and Darien, Serena tired and hurt from the battle and trying not to break down in front of the man she loves turned to the girls and said "can you go check on the costumers please." "But Serena" sailor Jupiter protested while glaring at the man in the tux, Sailor moon sighed, "Jupiter please they need help," said Sailor moon, "moons right Jupiter" said sailor mercury.

With one last glare Jupiter stormed off, Venus and Mercury looked at Tuxedo and shook their heads, "you're throwing away a good thing" was Venus's last words before she and Mercury went to find Jupiter only Mars stayed. "Let me help you Darien I know what's going on let me help" the fire scout pleaded, "thank you but no this is something I have to do alone," replied tuxedo mask Mars turn and gave her friend a hug before pulling back and saying "I tried."

Sailor moon nodded then watched the last of her guardian's walked away, once alone sailor moon held both her hands over her heart and looked down at her boots tuxedo mask spoke, "are you alright." _No my heart has been shattered into a million pieces_ thought sailor moon as tears formed in her eyes but instead of saying anything she just nodded her head, "farewell then" replied Tuxedo mask.

Shocked that he was just going to leave like nothing mattered Serena's eyes grew wide she lifted her head and watched him start to walk away her eyes grew hard her cold hard voice stopped Darien in his tracks. See your running away but if you leave now don't you DARE show up again since you don't want to fight for us don't bother saving my life ever again I have my girls for that," Sailor moon said furiously Tuxedo mask resumed walking down the street as the sun began setting in front of him.

Darien turns his head away as tears streamed down his face, Serena suddenly heard the girl's voice, "Serena the customers are taken care of" said Amy, "thank mercury" said sailor moon, sadly "are you alright" asked Mina. Serena shook her head no, Jupiter and Mars took her hand while Mercury and Venus placed their own hands on sailor moon's shoulders, the moon placed her head on Mars's shoulder and let the tears fall they all stood watching the setting sun and the retreating form of Tuxedo mask.

Review

The end

* * *

finished it on 18/1/14

**Page 12**


End file.
